


New Home

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2019, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Plants are all over the walls of Jaune's new home, and he needs to do something about it.INKTOBER Day 14Prompt: Overgrown





	New Home

Being the youngest sibling isn’t easy, and it gets even harder when you are little brother to seven sisters. Jaune had countless of stories to prove that, all of them filled with pros and cons of his situation.

For example; he used to passionately _hate_ dancing and yet he was forced to do it anyway. Though that led him into developing damn great dancing skills. They really got in handy at the Beacon dance if his performance managed to distract everyone else from his white dress (prank gift from his sisters he never thought he’d ever make a used of).

Or again, having to make do with all of her sister’s old clothes that got passed to him from time to time, kind of like his weapon but in a way less cool version. The only pro was that at least some of them had a more neutral taste in clothes, letting him at least not having to get a dress just to save some more Lien for the family. He couldn’t even complain when the family had eight children.

Jaune wondered from time to time what his parents were thinking to have so many children but it wasn’t a line of thought he was eager to explore, so he just accepted the number of his family members and moved on.

Long story short, his childhood was surrounded my mostly girly things and being tormented. Still, he had his bright sides and gains from time to time, so it was no wonder when it still proved to be true even in his adulthood.

While he was busy fighting to save the world alongside his friends, his sisters went on with their lives and families, got homes on their own and occasionally moved from one place to another leaving places behind.

So there he was, getting a good leftover for himself. Specifically, a home. A old house that they left behind because of the strong Grimm presence at the time apparently. But still Arc property.

Jaune stood in front of the house, a little discouraged by the effect of time on it, the plants all over the walls that he will have to remove, all the work to bring that place to its former glory.

It clearly looked like big job but it would’ve given him a sense of satisfaction and it’d be more than worth it in the end. Besides, he couldn’t really surrender in front of a house to renovate when he fought in a WAR.

Making up his mind, he rolled up his sleeves and brought the ladder to the front wall; he’d start by removing all the overgrown ivy first.

Jaune climbed up and got to work right away, carefully removing the plants trying to not hurt himself in the process. Everything went good for like two minutes, because obviously he can never have nice things and found himself fighting with a particularly strong vine.

“You. Won’t. Defeat. Me!” he struggled and pulled harder, gaining his victory against the now torn away vine.

Except that his force pulled him as well, making him unceremoniously fall from the ladder.

“Ah!” he yelped and prepared himself for the impact to the ground but it never came.

A couple of strong trained arms caught him just in time.

“Jaune” green eyes looked down at him with worry “are you okay?”

“Pyrrha!” The man let out an awkward laugh then quickly got up on his feet. Then, after he forcefully dissipated that awkwardness around him, he continued “What are you doing?”

The woman laughed “Isn’t’ it obvious? I’m here to help!”

“We already talked about this, I’m perfectly able to deal with this on my own and you need to rest!” Jaune said, gently pushing her away.

But Pyrrha was having none of it “And I already told you that I’m pregnant, not helpless! As you saw I can still help.”

“I could’ve handled that fall but how about the baby? What if catching me like that did something bad???” the thought of losing their soon to be child so soon crushed him, sending him directly in “panicked dad mode”.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow “Jaune. It’s two weeks, there’s no child yet!”

Jaune fell on his knees to talk to her belly “Don’t listen to her, I know you’re here and I love you!” the woman laughed at his husband’s antics. She loved him so much.

“Well” she offered him her hand to help him up. He accepted “If that’s the case then both of us would love to help. Like a family activity! What do you think?”

Jaune sighed. It was clear that he wouldn’t change his wife’s mind and that his only option was surrender. “Fine! But you’ll have to be super careful!” he recommended.

Pyrrha laughed again, rolling up her own sleeves. Both of them happily started to work in tandem, with the coordination and ease that came from years spent being partners, to make that place the perfect home for their family.

Jaune couldn’t wait to finish and invite his sisters over to show off the results.


End file.
